


La Magia

by Dianah_11



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Actor - Freeform, Emotional Infidelity, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, TV DRAMA, idol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: Yuuma y Karma se conocieron por error, ambos están en momentos diferentes de sus vidas, sin embargo, el destino ha decidido juntarlos hasta que algo entre ellos nazca.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 1





	La Magia

Miraba fijamente los estantes mientras su amiga le explicaba qué era lo que buscaba y cuánto le urgía conseguirlo. Simplemente decidió no ponerle demasiada atención, era educado, por supuesto, pero llegaba un punto en el que la chica comenzaba a desvariar y eso le molestaba un poco. Ella dejó de hablar y él encontró la oportunidad de huir, aunque fuera un momento de aquella plática molesta.

Sigilosamente comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, quería irse inmediatamente a descansar a su casa, sin embargo, sabía de sobra que su amiga lo obligaría a ir a la dichosa fiesta que tanto había esperado. 

—No puede ser —susurró para sí mismo y se detuvo a ver las botellas de vodka que tenía frente a él. Quería reír, porque, a pesar de tener unas ganas inmensas de comprar una botella, se conocía y sabía que con un shot terminaría totalmente ebrio. Por eso no solía tomar y era quien cuidaba a sus amigos de no llamar a su ex o vomitar en medio de la pista. Era un espectador por naturaleza. 

—Oye —escuchó una voz grave hablar a un lado de él. De la impresión dio un salto y volteó a ver al emisor, el cual era varios centímetros más alto, no obstante, el gorro y la mascarilla negra que utilizaba lo hacían totalmente irreconocible. ¿Quería asaltarlo?

—¿Yo? —preguntó con la inocencia digna de un niño. 

—Sí —respondió el otro mientras se quitaba la mascarilla y le regalaba una sonrisa—. Puedes moverte un poco, por favor.

Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron e inmediatamente le abrió el paso al hombre que ahora le resultaba algo conocido. Estaba casi seguro que había visto aquellos ojos color mercurio en algún lado, al igual que esa sonrisa pícara y esa nariz respingada. Fue entonces que viéndolo con más detenimiento se percató de un mechón rojo que escapaba de su gorro.

—¿Karma Akabane? —inquirió sin pensar y este, al escuchar su nombre, lo miró fijamente.

—Te tardaste un poco en reconocerme —admitió para después devolver la vista a las botellas.

Realmente no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba frente a Karma Akabane, su gran amor de los TV Dramas que miraba en su tiempo libre.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? —su voz denotaba timidez y nerviosismo. ¿Qué clase de suerte tenía? ¿Por qué no se había arreglado un poco más antes de salir? Se veía horrible, pero ¡por Dios! Necesitaba con urgencia una fotografía con su amor platónico para podérsela presumir a sus amigas. 

Karma ya había tomado dos botellas de vodka y estaba dispuesto a huir, le incomodaba un poco la atención que sus fanáticos le daban en persona. 

—Justo ahora no puedo, lo siento —se disculpó.

Los ojos del castaño perdieron el brillo, le regaló una sonrisa al actor y dijo:

—No te preocupes. —Akabane se sorprendió, sus fans solían ser realmente intensos al respecto, era raro encontrar a alguno comprensivo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso mientras te pones la mascarilla?

—Me ayudarías demasiado, gracias.

Le entregó las botellas e inmediatamente comenzó a ocultar su rostro y cabello. De por sí, su altura llamaba la atención por si misma, no se imaginaba qué poder podría tener aquel rojo intenso de sus cabellos. 

—Creo que es hora de irme, alguien me espera —dijo y su fanático le devolvió las botellas—. Espero verte después... —dudó—, disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El de mirar avellana se bloqueó por un momento, pero pudo responder:

—Yuuma Isogai.

Karma sonrió detrás de la mascarilla.

—Nos vemos, Isogai.

—Adiós, Akabane —susurró ya cuando la espalda del famoso se había perdido entre los pasillos.

  
Karma observaba en silencio el interior del carrito donde llevaban las compras. Se sentía un poco mal por haber rechazado la foto con aquel chico.

—Nagisa —llamó a su pareja que decidía con detenimiento entre un par de cajas de galletas.

—¿Sí? 

—Si algún fanático tuyo te reconociera en este momento, ¿te tomarías una fotografía con él? —preguntó.

Nagisa echó ambas cajas al carrito.

—Por supuesto —respondió sin vacilar—, por ellos tengo comida y vestido, ¿cómo podría negarles algo tan simple como una foto? —agregó—. Entiendo que a veces tengamos días duros y la prensa esté siempre sobre nosotros, sin embargo, un fan siempre será importante.

Akabane lo miró con ternura. Admiraba la humildad y el amor que un ser tan pequeño como Nagisa podía guardar dentro de él.

—¿Puedes seguir solo por un minuto?

—Claro, bebé.

Y así tan pronto como Nagisa respondió, Karma fue en busca de su fan. Se sentía totalmente estúpido al haberle negado al chico una simple fotografía, ¿cuánto podía demorar tomándola? ¿Dos minutos? Sin duda alguna se estaba volviendo un viejo antipático.

Caminó por todo el supermercado en busca del castaño, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sin embargo, su rostro seguía presente en su mente, no podía olvidar aquellos bonitos ojos que le miraban con devoción, pensar en ello le hacía sentir aún peor. Se detuvo al llegar a las cajas registradoras, estaba exhausto, había recorrido todo el lugar sin éxito alguno. La mascarilla no le permitía respirar bien, por lo que decidió darse por vencido, lamentándose en su interior por haber sido tan grosero.

Ojalá en algún momento volvieran a coincidir, entonces, sin dudar, se tomaría una foto con aquel bonito muchacho.


End file.
